Deslize
by Jane Potter Skywalker
Summary: Se acreditas no amor à primeira vista, nunca deixes de olhar. Nunca deixes de sentir. Nunca deixes de tocar. Mesmo que esse amor seja impossível ' [Fic Draco Hermione]


**Autora: **Jane Potter Skywalker

**Sumário:** 'Se acreditas no amor à primeira vista, nunca deixes de olhar. Nunca deixes de sentir. Nunca deixes de tocar. Mesmo que esse amor seja impossível ' Fic Draco/Hermione

**Spoilers: **Nenhuns.

**Era:** Esta história passa-se durante o 7ºano em Hogwarts.

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens e locais pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Escrevo apenas por divertimento, não estou a fazer nenhum lucro com esta fic.

**Notas:** Sei que não tenho jeito nenhum para sumários, mas enfim é a vida. Espero que gostem! Ah e as partes em itálico são recordações! Leiam e deixem review, por favor!

* * *

**Deslize**

_ As mãos dela escorregavam pelo seu abdomén enquanto ele lhe tocava no cabelo. O beijo dela era selvagem, apaixonado. A sua quente respiração contra a pele dele era o mais erótico dos seus toques. _

"Então, diz-me: Dormiste com ela?"

"Esta não é a altura mais apropriada para discutirmos isto, " Draco avisou, afastando-se de Hermione. Olhou à sua volta, esperando que algo acontecesse, apenas para acabar com aquela conversa. Focou-se nos sons que vinham da Floresta Proibida, tentando esquecer a presença de Hermione e andando mais depressa. Mas Hermione seguiu a seu lado, apressando também os seus passos. Vestia umas calças de ganga e trazia um casaco preto, o que só fazia com que o seu cabelo cor-de-mel sobressaísse mais, tornando-a ainda mais bonita.

"Estou a ver que estamos a voltar à formalidade, " ela falou rispidamente, os dedos com uma vontade enorme de agarrar na varinha e encostá-lo à parede.

"Não tenho nada a dizer-te, " Draco retorquiu, olhando Hermione por momentos, mas dessa vez, foi ela quem olhou para o lado primeiro.

Depois... "Foi bom?"

_ Ela tirou-lhe o cinto, percorrendo o seu estômago com as mãos, fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse, incontrolavelmente. Ela passou lentamente as suas unhas pelas costas dele, tirando-lhe de seguida a camisola, e depois ele tirou o resto. Ele beijou-a de novo, enquanto a sua mão lhe desapertava o vestido. _

Draco ignorou as palavras dela. "Amanhã temos aula de Poções logo pela manhã, tenho a certeza que não queres chegar atrasada..."

Houve uma pausa no andar de Hermione, uma repentina discordância, que fez com que Draco olhasse para ela.

"Está bem, não me queres dizer..." Hermione disse finalmente. Havia qualquer coisa na voz dela que dizia a Malfoy que a conversa não ia acabar ali. "Diz-me só uma coisa: porque é que o fizeste? Apenas para tentares tirar informações sobre a Ordem de Fénix? Para depois as dares a Voldemort?"

Draco parou de andar. Aquilo tinha sido demais. Como é que ela se atrevia..? Como é que ela podia..?

"Não... não o fiz por isso, " foi a única coisa que ele falou.

Draco olhou para ela, com medo da expressão que pudesse encontrar. Mas não havia nada a recear. Ela olhava-o, com aqueles olhos castanhos tão bonitos, decidida. Todavia, além disso, tristeza transparecia no seu olhar.

"Mas ela disse-te alguma coisa, não disse?" perguntou Hermione, parecendo, de certa forma, zangada.

_ Havia apenas pele. As suaves áreas do seu corpo, onde ele nunca imaginara tocar. Ele beijou-a no queixo, no fundo das costas, nos braços, nas mãos, nas orelhas. Ela puxou-o para si, impaciente. Ela queria-o tanto como ele a queria a ela. Tinha esperado demasiado tempo por aquele momento... _

"Ela disse-me... algumas coisas, " Draco disse. Os olhos dela caíram sobre a cara dele, e ele sentia as suas faces a ferver.

"Então, isso quer dizer que a usaste?" ela perguntou, incrédula.

Draco suspirou. Tentou aproximar-se da jovem, mas ela afastou-o, automaticamente.

"Usaste-a ou não?" ela gritou, fazendo eco.

Ele abanou a cabeça, desesperado.

"Não, não a usei.." ele respondeu a Hermione, sem olhar para ela.

Ela, por sua vez, soltou uma gargalhada. Mas não era uma gargalhada que aparentava felicidade. Era uma gargalhada sarcástica. De alguém que parecia magoado... Ele olhou para ela, e quando o fez, ela deixou de se rir.

"Então, foi um deslize?" ela perguntou, ironicamente.

_ A pele dela era tão suave, o cabelo dela parecia seda por entre os dedos dele. Fez um movimento e pousou a sua mão na face dela e observou-a a fechar os olhos e a dizer o nome dele, bem alto._

"Não foi um deslize!" Draco exclamou.

Hermione colocou as mãos na sua cintura, e olhou para ele.

"Não foi um deslize, mas foi algo de uma só noite, certo?" ela perguntou, olhos fixados nos dele.

"Não.." ele respondeu. "Eu amei-a... eu amo-a; eu não a usei, nunca o faria, não o poderia fazer..." ele  
acrescentou, aproximando-se mais de Hermione e, desta vez, ela deixou-o aproximar-se.

"Draco..." ela começou. "Draco, o que é que nos aconteceu?" ela perguntou, baixinho.

Ele abraçou-a e, por momentos, nada se ouviu. Apenas o som dos grilos e do vento, que fazia com que as folhas das árvores se movessem, se ouviam. Ficaram assim, por alguns momentos - que lhes parecia ter sido uma eternidade - mas nada disseram um ao outro, até que Draco se separou dela.

"Eu não sei..." ele respondeu-lhe.

_O suspiro dela era silencioso. Tão perto dela, ele conseguia sentir o movimento do corpo dela quando ela inspirava e expirava, mas ela não fazia som nenhum. Os dedos dela contra os seus lábios, os seus olhos castanhos que demonstravam que ela entendia o silêncio dele. Ele beijou-lhe o ombro cheio de suor e olhou de novo para os olhos dela - os olhos da sua Hermione. _

Ela olhou para ele, em silêncio.

"Draco, desculpa. Nós nunca devíamos - " começou Hermione.

"Eu sei. " ele disse, baixinho. "Eu sou um Malfoy e tu..."

"E eu sou uma Sangue de Lama..." ela completou, secamente.

Draco abanou a cabeça. "Não..! O problema sou eu!" ele exclamou. Depois, baixou a cabeça. "A nossa relação tem que acabar, " ele disse apenas. Quando levantou a cabeça, os seus olhos transpareciam uma imensa dor, como que se tivesse sido trespassado por uma espada.

"Sim..." Hermione disse. "Mas será isso suficiente para nos separar?"

Ele olhou para o horizonte, para a noite, sabendo a resposta àquela pergunta tão bem como ela.

_Fim_


End file.
